svencoopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Assault Rifle
The M16 Assault Rifle is a weapon in Sven Co-op designed for tactical combat. While still maintaining proficient accuracy and precision at long range, the rifle also offers significant damage dealing capabilities at mid range through the use of the M203 grenade launcher attachment. It is a very common weapon choice for HECU soldiers and Robot Grunts and they will use it often. Function The M16 is a 3-round burst rifle, sharing the same 5.56 ammunition with the SAW and the Minigun. Since it is not fully automatic like the aforementioned weapons, it boasts superior accuracy because of the reduced recoil, enabling users to deliver damage at long range. However it has minimal stopping power, in which case headshots or the use of the grenade launcher are methods that should be considered when fighting in closer ranges. The assault rifle's grenade launcher can fire 1 grenade and the player can carry on 11 grenades in total (1 in chamber, but seen as 0, and 10 in reserve). The grenade launcher attached to it must be manually reloaded after each shot, this requires the user to press secondary fire to load a grenade into the chamber and then to fire it. The weapon will not automatically reload a new grenade. Despite the weapon's precision and power, both the rifle and the grenade launcher takes a long time to reload, which in addition to its 3-round burst fire mode, limits its effectiveness in closer range since it can leave the player vulnerable to counter-attacks in such ranges. Tactics * The weapon is best utilized when you have the strategic advantage over enemies, avoid use in CQB without grenades * Make use of cover- hide around corners and use angles to engage enemies. * Use support or cover if you can to hide, as 3-round bursts have a delay of 0.5 seconds. * Hide once you reload the rifle/ the grenade launcher, as it is slow to reload * 'Be precise '- the weapon will always fire 3 shots for every trigger pull, so if a player does not exercise strict trigger discipline then ammunition depletes very quickly. From a 30 round magazine, a player has essentially 10 shots before reloading. * If confronted by an enemy, retreat quickly and/or consider switching to the shotgun *Aim carefully with the grenade launcher, hitting enemies dead center will most definitely kill them outright. *Have a grenade ready in the chamber to be fired in advance so as to not fumble with the weapon in tense combat situations *Be in squads of riflemen to fire non-stop or perform grenade salvos with the grenade launcher Counter-Tactics *Avoid using pistols- at range if you are fighting with a rifleman you are effectively outgunned *Use the grenade launcher (or hand grenades) to force enemies out of position *Assault the enemy if they are reloading or if they are exposed without support *If using the same weapon, shoot at long range *Avoid the grenades, if shot at, dodge or run away *If carrying a chaingun or shotgun, shoot non-stop *If a sniper rifle is used, take him down from afar *Shotguns can be best in CQB, but it's risky, since the opponent may have grenades Notes * The in-game weapon follows the A2 designation because it is limited to 3 round bursts. * The in-game M16 has no trigger reset: holding down the trigger will continually fire 3 round bursts. In real life, burst fire weapons have trigger reset in which after firing a burst, it will stop, requiring the user to release the trigger for the next burst shot. * In the Source and PlayStation 2 ports of the original Half-Life game, a shortened M4 replaced the MP5 complete with the grenade launcher. In Sven Co-op, the design diverged into two separate weapons: this was brought back in as the full length M16 rifle but limited to a 3 round burst for balancing purposes, and the MP5 was revived alongside it with the grenade launcher removed. External Links M16A2 rifle on Wikipedia Category:Weapons Category:SC Weapons